


Red Robins Don't Fly: The Secret Files

by TheEvilFairy



Category: Fillmore!
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: An undercover mission turns into much, much more for Safety Officer Ingrid Third. What can she do when the girl she's supposed to bring down is the one she's come to care for more than anyone?





	1. Chapter 1

Being one of the good guys is never easy. My name is Ingrid Third, and I’m a Safety Patrol officer. I haven’t worn the sash for long, but I’ve already seen some of the worst X Middle School has to offer. Bullies, vandals, food fights, stink bombs. Kids who cut class, kids who make cheat sheets. Kids who don’t flush.

Our job is to keep the halls safe for everyone. We help the good kids, and the bad ones get an express ticket to detention. At least, that’s the idea. But ‘good’ and ‘bad’ aren’t always that simple to figure out. Both my partner Fillmore and I spent some time on the wrong side on that line, so maybe that’s why I have a bit more insight on the subject. I know that the ‘bad guys’ rarely consider themselves bad, especially if they think they’re looking out for someone else. And I know _nobody_ is beyond redemption.

And when you fall in love, well, that changes everything.

I guess I should begin with the Red Robins. Infiltrating them was my first undercover job. A bunch of girls who kept their taffy sales at the top of the list by any means necessary. I was supposed to find the vault where they stashed all the evidence that could incriminate them.

Once I was in, it wasn’t hard to see the attraction. Drinking smoothies and eating truffles while watching a plasma screen in a massage chair beat cold pizza in the Safety Patrol HQ any day. And they were good, really good. Most of what they did was simple strong-arm tactics, but with planning behind it that was nothing short of brilliant. And all of it was thanks to the troop leader, Malika.

As a Red Robin, Malika was the most dangerous student at X. Highly intelligent, perceptive, a natural leader…beautiful. Malika had turned the Robins from a simple bunch of thugs into an unstoppable force, and it was obvious from the outset that if I wanted to bring the group down I’d have to go through her.

My life would have been _so_ much simpler if things could have stayed that way. Yes, it was nice belonging to a group as tight as the Robins and yes, the perks were _very_ nice but I could have sent the whole crew to lifetime detention without batting an eye if it wasn’t for _her_. Malika was charming and clever in a way that made it impossible not to like her.

And she was so funny, albeit in an offbeat way. The first time I laughed at something she said while the other girls just gave her blank stares, that was when I knew I won her over.

‘Finally, someone who gets me.’ I knew that’s what she was thinking, because I was thinking the exact same thing. I admit, for a while, I let myself forget. Forget about the vault, about the Safety Patrol, even about my partner. I lost myself in the Robins. Or, to be honest, in Malika.

Then one day, when I was on the way to meet with Fillmore, Malika caught me in the hall. “Got a sec?” she asked, seemingly popping out of nowhere.

“Uh, sure,” I replied, and she motioned me to walk with her. That surprised me, actually. Malika wasn’t very touchy-feely with the other girls, but she was always taking my arm, putting her arm around my shoulders, brushing my hand. She seemed to go out of her way to touch me. I didn’t mind, in fact I actually liked the contact. And when she avoided it this time, I missed it.

It didn’t take me long to forget though. As Malika led me into an empty classroom, I realized that this was what I’d been waiting for! She was offering me the Troop Leader position once she graduated, and the final test was finding the vault. This was it.

“This key opens the vault,” she said, pulling a nondescript key from the pocket behind her sash, “It’s the only clue I can give you. And here’s something I made for you. For inspiration.” She handed me a small wrapped gift. “I thought it would be nicer to make something instead of buying it.” She suddenly looked a lot less certain, and I knew that no matter how casually she handed it to me, this gift really did mean a lot to her. “That sounds corny, huh?”

I knew why it meant so much as soon as I opened it and saw the videotape. Malika and her camera were inseparable. If she had a passion other than the Red Robins that was it, and I thought it was a passion that suited her much better. She took what she saw and used her keen eye and keener mind to show the world her vision. At least she should have been showing the world. In the weeks I’d been with the Robins, this was the first time she’d let anyone see her work.

“No,” I hastened to reassure her, “it’s…cool.”

“It’s a record of your time with us,” she said softly, looking shy and far more vulnerable than I’d ever seen her. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.”

To my surprise Malika actually blushed, quickly turning towards the wall to hide her face. “You’re my best friend Ingrid,” she said, her voice tight and shaking. My gut twisted with guilt, and I was suddenly glad she had turned away because I couldn’t hide my expression.

“You’re my best friend too, Malika,” I said, tasting the lie with every word and hating it. The worst part was it wasn’t completely a lie. She was a kindred spirit, I loved her company and I genuinely cared about her. But how could I be her friend, knowing what I’d have to do to her?

She took a few deep breaths before she spoke again. “There’s something I want to tell you,” she said in an artificially calm voice. “Or rather, I _need_ to tell you this, before I explode from trying to keep it in. But it’s…very hard for me.”

“You can trust me,” I said, with a gentle chuckle. “I mean, what else do I need to do to prove it?”

She still didn’t turn to look at me, but I could see she had dropped her head to stare at the floor. Her hands were clasped tightly behind her. “This isn’t about the Robins,” she said, and I was shocked by how close to tears she sounded. “I _need_ to know that whatever I’m going to say, you’ll still be my friend.”

Her tone and her attitude, so different from what I’d come to expect, made me very worried for Malika. But at the same time, I felt the knot in my stomach untwist just a little bit. _If it’s not about the Red Robins,_ I thought with relief, _I can really be the friend she needs me to be._

I walked up behind her and placed my hand on her shoulder. I felt and saw her whole body tense, but she didn’t try to pull away. “Malika,” I said sincerely, “whatever it is, I swear, there isn’t one thing you could tell me that would make me stop being your friend.”

Malika’s hands dropped to her sides, her hands clenched into fists. She took a few more steadying breaths and I braced myself. She spun around with her eyes shut tight, and I had to pull back a bit to keep her from smacking our heads together. Cringing, she blurted out, “I like girls!”

It was so fast and so abrupt that it took me a second to really understand what I’d heard. And even then, I had _no_ idea what to say. I just stared at Malika blankly until she cracked an eye open and saw me standing there. She shook her head angrily and retreated to the other side of the darkened classroom. “Stupid,” she berated herself, putting a hand on her forehead, “this was so stupid. Ingrid, you can go if you want. We’ll just pretend this didn’t happen.”

“No.” The word popped out automatically, and when Malika looked over I’m sure I looked as surprised as she did. But I realized that I meant it. “No,” I repeated, and I pulled out a chair and sat down for emphasis, “I just don’t know what to say. But I don’t want to leave.”

Moving slowly and deliberately, Malika made her way back to my side of the room. She gingerly perched herself on the desk in front of mine, sitting in profile to me. I stayed quiet, since I got the feeling she was still ready to bolt. A long, very uncomfortable silence stretched itself out between us. “I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone,” Malika finally said, startling me a little. She wasn’t looking at me, but her voice sounded a lot more normal.

“I won’t,” I promised quickly. The silence began to build up again, and I hastened to fill it. “But Malika, I really don’t think there’s anything _wrong_ with…with…”

“Being a dyke?” Malika finished with a rueful smirk. I opened her mouth to deny the slur, but Malika cut me off. “I’m not stupid Ingrid. That’s probably the nicest thing kids would call me if they knew. _That’s_ why I want to keep it a secret, not because I’m ashamed of it.” To my relief, she turned her face towards me and smiled. “But I’m glad you understand.”

I smiled back, but this still seemed…unfinished. There was something else, something she still wasn’t telling me. A suspicion started to form in the back of my mind, but before I could figure out what I wanted to do about it, the class bell rang. I thought briefly of the meeting with Fillmore I’d just missed, but what was going on here seemed so much more important.

“I guess we’d better go,” Malika said, pushing off of the desk and heading for the door.

My voice stopped her. “I understand why you want to keep it a secret, but it seems like there’s a pretty big downside.”

Malika’s hand had been on the doorknob, but she released it and turned, leaning against the wall right next to the door. “What’s that?” she asked casually.

I stood up and walked over to her. I looked into her eyes, and this time she didn’t turn away. In fact, she kind of looked…hopeful.

 _This is strange_ , I thought, _this is_ very _strange_. I wished that I had more time to process all this, but I had to see how it would turn out, and I had to see now. What was happening in here could change everything, and I really didn’t have the luxury of thinking things over.

“If there was a girl you liked,” I said carefully, “how could you let her know?”

A very tiny smile appeared at the corner of her mouth. “I guess I’d have to tell her,” she whispered.

My little suspicion had blossomed into certainty. Malika had been offering me something, and I had just accepted. Only someone who understood her like I did would have seen it. It was so like her to make this into another test. If I didn’t get it, she wouldn’t have wanted me to know anyway. And by keeping everything so vague and cryptic, she kept herself from getting hurt if I didn’t feel the same way.

But that was the strangest thing. I _did_ feel the same way. I realized then that I’d been feeling it from the moment we met, and it just hadn’t occurred to me to think of it this way. I’d never had a crush or any other kind of romantic feelings for anyone before, and up till now Fillmore had been my only close friend. I knew that my affection for Malika was more…urgent, but up till now I’d chalked that up to the two of us having so much in common.

Part of me was amazed by how calmly I was taking all of this, but another part was really proud of that fact. I wondered if it had been like this for Malika, no self-loathing, no big drama, just a quiet acceptance of yet another attribute that made us…different. Malika looked at me with a patient expression. She probably understood that I needed a little time, but I had to be the one who made the next move.

I didn’t need that much time though, and I think I surprised her a little when I reached out and took her hand. As she tightened her fingers around mine, I knew I’d made the right decision. Her hand was so warm, and her skin was so soft, but there was a fearless kind of strength in her grip. Her touch sent tingles up my arm and down my back, and I suddenly felt a weird, hot flush. My cheeks burned, and I knew they must have been as pink as Malika’s now were. “What should we do now?” I asked, my tone hushed.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Malika replied, her voice just as quiet. Her cheeks were still blushing, and her head was lowered slightly. A perfect little smile was on her lips as she looked up at me. There was something in her eyes that I couldn’t really name, but I was pretty sure I was feeling it too. I felt like I needed to catch my breath, my stomach began fluttering wildly and my knees felt like they had turned into jelly.

I licked my lips nervously and answered in a hoarse whisper, “No.”

“Me either,” Malika said. She pushed off the wall and stood up straight. She closed her eyes and began to lean in towards me. I ran my tongue along my lips again and tilted my face up to meet hers. When she was so close I could smell the cherry in her lip gloss, I let my eyes flutter shut as well.

Then we kissed. Before that moment, my arms had been hanging by my sides, and her hands had been folded behind her back. But as soon as our lips met the rest of us joined together in a tight, hungry embrace. My arms wrapped around Malika’s waist, just above her hips. Malika hugged me halfway up my back.

It was a perfect moment. Her lips were amazing, so soft and so warm against mine. I filled up with her scent, the cherry from her lips, a hint of flowers, even the crisp, clean smell of her shampoo. We were pressed together, and through our Red Robin uniforms I could feel every contour of her body and the heat radiating from it. It was intoxicating.

And then something else happened. Something...nice. Malika’s left hand slid up and cradled the back of my head. I don’t really know why, but that touch, at that moment…well, it had an effect. Electricity seemed to shoot from her fingertips and race up and down my whole body. My arms tightened around Malika’s waist like I was trying to merge with her and…and I opened my mouth to gasp. My lips pushed hers open, and our tongues brushed together.

Our eyes flew open and we each recoiled slightly from the surprising, unfamiliar sensation. Things just seemed to kind of hang there for a long moment, staring into each other’s eyes, our parted lips just barely not touching. This time, it was Malika who took the next step, ever so lightly caressing my lower lip with the very tip of her tongue. I held my breath and hesitantly returned the motion, giving her tongue a very tiny lick with mine. This whole time, we’d been gazing at each other, watching for any little sign that that we were doing something the other didn’t like. But now our eyes closed again and we both lunged into a kiss that was way more passionate and way less innocent than it was a few seconds ago.

Unfortunately we tilted our heads in the same direction and our teeth clacked together so hard that the sound actually echoed in the empty classroom. This time we completely released each other and took a step back, holding our hands over our mouths. My eyes met hers, and we both burst into helpless laughter. “Are you okay?” I managed to gasp out.

“I’m fine!” Malika responded. She straightened up and wiped her eyes and a moment later so did I. “Sorry,” she said with a lopsided smile. “I guess that wasn’t very romantic.”

“It was fine,” I said, taking both her hands in mine and giving them a squeeze. “Besides,” I murmured with a small, sly smile, “we’ll have a lot of chances to try again.”

“Yeah…” she said, smiling radiantly. Then her eyes flicked to the clock and she sighed regretfully. “But not now,” she pouted, disentangling her hands. “We’re going to be late as it is, and we definitely don’t want to give the belts a new excuse to give you grief.”

“I guess not,” I sighed back, then smiled when Malika gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek.

“Hurry up and find the vault,” she whispered, “and then we can celebrate.” With a last, longing look she slipped out of the classroom, leaving me standing there with my hand on my cheek where she kissed me.

My life had just become infinitely more complicated, but I was still feeling so giddy that it was hard to maintain my usual coolness. In fact I had to keep myself from skipping as I made my way to class. I could, and would, worry later. For now, my lips were still tingling, my heart was still pounding…and best of all, I had a _girlfriend_!

\------------------------------------------------------

I got home as soon as I could to watch the video. I have to admit, it was nice seeing all the fun I’d had posing as a Robin. Especially all the fun I’d had with Malika, of course. Her encouragement at the end made me feel really good, and she was so adorably shy when she started. Looking at her, it was obvious that she was already planning to tell me how she felt.

I ejected the tape and looked down at the key she’d given me. Obviously an X Middle School key, which meant all I had to do now was put my photographic memory to the test and figure out which door it was likely to open.

But first I set the key by the TV and popped the tape back in. I perched on the edge of my bed, holding my favorite pillow, a round one that looked like a big chocolate chip cookie, in my lap as I watched the tape again. I reveled in the sweet little flutter I felt each time I saw Malika’s face or heard her voice. And when it got to the Red Robin’s pool party…maybe I just hadn’t been paying enough attention the first time around but now the sight of Malika’s swimsuit-clad body running back to the water sent a hot thrill through me that left me as breathless as I’d been after we kissed.

I let out a thoughtful breath and looked at my open door. After a moment’s consideration I left the bed long enough to close and lock it, honestly only thinking that it would be weird if my parents or sister came by and saw me studying a homemade video so intently. I sat back down again with the round pillow clamped between my knees as I ran the tape back to the pool.

I felt kind of wicked as I hit the slow motion button on the remote and watched Malika running back to the pool. Her damp ponytail was swinging from side to side, and her flawlessly smooth skin was glistening. She was wearing a pink one piece with a purple stripe around the waist, and the pink parts looked kind of translucent as it clung to her body. Of course, that could have just been wishful thinking.

As she was turned slightly to the side, I could see the tiny swell of her developing chest, but my eyes were glued to her rear end. The plump little globes seemed to dance beneath the swimsuit as she ran, with a rhythm that drew my gaze down the curve of her inner thighs. I’d never noticed before, but all of a sudden I found that area of her body _incredibly_ fascinating.

I leaned forward to watch and was surprised by a sudden surge of pleasure right between my legs. Looking down, I saw that my skirt had ridden up my thighs and the edge of the pillow was rubbing against…me. Experimentally I pushed my hips towards the cushion and bit my lip in response to the sensation I was rewarded with.

The tape was forgotten for a bit while I tested this out. I pressed myself against the pillow a few more times. It felt good, but I wanted more. So I got up on my knees on the bed and pulled the skirt up to my waist, completely exposing my plain white panties. I took the fake cookie and folded it in half before sliding it between my thighs. I pulled up on one edge, lifting it higher than the other and carefully settled down against it.

Carefully at first, I started rocking back and forth along the soft ridge provided by my pillow. “Oh, that’s better,” I whispered, loving the sensation of the yielding edge of the cushion moving against my little mound. “That’s _much_ better!” I cracked my eyes open and saw that the slowed-down tape had gotten to the splash fight in the pool.

As I had noticed before, Malika really wasn’t joining in the fun. Her head was poking out of the water, curiously immobile as she looked at…at…

I opened my eyes wide and suddenly ground myself down hard enough on the pillow to really squish it flat onto the mattress. “Bad girl…” I breathed, my lips curling up into a smile. On the screen, my legs were kicking the water in slow motion, and Malika’s gaze was glued right between them. The pleasant tingle suddenly changed into something way more intense and very, very hungry. My hips started moving on their own, grinding my cookie down onto the flattened one to try and get some relief.

That’s when I looked down and gasped at the wet spot I saw on the front of my panties. Mortified at the thought that I’d wet myself for some reason, I sprang off the bed to check the damage. I felt an immediate surge of relief when I saw that there wasn’t any. Still, I was pretty apprehensive as I slid my panties down to see what was going on.

I was very confused as I looked at the sheen of moisture on my pale and smooth lips. It didn’t look like anything I’d ever seen before, and it seemed to smell strange too. A musky, kind of spicy aroma. Then the memories of many overheard conversations in the girl’s room and locker rooms popped up, and I realized I had a juicy pussy. All the girls had talked about getting them over boys they liked, so I guessed it only made sense that I’d get one for Malika.

Gently, I brushed my fingertips over my very damp labia and shivered. An idea suddenly occurred to me…a really fun one. I slipped my skirt and panties off and sat down on the edge of the bed again, resisting the impulse to play with myself as I sped the tape ahead to Malika’s personal message to me. I paused it at a perfect shot of her beautiful smiling face.

“Hi Malika,” I murmured, feeling a little silly but deciding to go ahead with the fantasy anyway. “I missed you too…huh?” I glanced down at myself. “Oh, I guess I forgot. You don’t mind, do you?” I slid forward a little, spreading my legs open and displaying my ripe peach to my girlfriend’s image. “It’s okay, you can look.”

I tentatively stroked my fingertips over my dewy mound, surprised at how hot it felt. I closed my eyes and imagined Malika kneeling in front of the bed, so close that I could feel her breath against my skin. Reflexively, I started rubbing my pussy a bit harder and I leaned my head back and groaned softly. This was _much_ better than the pillow.

I laid my back against the mattress, resting my head on the pillow I’d just been grinding down against. In this position I could spread my legs even wider, giving my imaginary Malika a really obscene little show. “I know how much you want to see this,” I whispered, “and I’ll show it to you anytime you want…it feels so _good_ when you watch.”

Things needed to be a little more slippery, so I brought my hand to my mouth and licked my palm. I could taste my own juices there, salty and sweet, and the flavor just made me even hornier. I pressed my palm down onto the plump flesh of my vulva and started rubbing. To be honest, as good as this felt, it was a little scary and I wanted to go slow. But my body quickly overrode my nervousness.

“Kiss me there,” I grunted, pressing the heel of my palm down my slick, hairless lips. “Kiss me right…oh!” I actually cried our a little as a flash of…of _something_ swept through me. It happened just as I rubbed down particularly hard at the very top of my pussy, so I started probing there with my fingertips.

My hands were shaking really hard, but as I slipped my finger down into my steamy little crevice I found what I was looking for, a tiny, quivering little button. As soon as I brushed it with my finger my whole body jerked and I pulled my hand back with a hiss. It was like getting shocked. It still felt good, but almost _too_ good…so good it kind of hurt.

For a few minutes I was just frozen, laying there and panting. Finally, I got my courage up and slid my finger over the little nub again. “Crackers!” I gasped, my hips thrusting up automatically to meet my touch. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes tight, squeezing out one little tear that trickled down my temple. A tingling that was almost unbearable shot through my belly as I started circling the tiny bump with my fingertip. Each time I reached the top of the circle a flash went through me and my whole body bucked upward.

In just a couple of seconds I felt wetness seeping down my thighs and coating my hand. This feeling, frightening and wonderful, was so intense that I would have stopped if I could, but I was just completely out of control now. I just kept going faster and faster…

My mind was running on autopilot too, and all it was showing me was Malika. Malika in her uniform, Malika in her swimsuit. Malika naked on one of the clubhouse’s beanbags, doing what I was doing now. _Did_ she do it? Did she think about me while she was? Would she let me watch her if I let her watch me?

Or would she let me do it _to_ her? That thought forced me to turn my face into my pillow to muffle a groan. Suddenly my nose was filled with the musky aroma of my arousal where I’d rubbed it into the fabric. And pillow was warm, soft and smooth, just like Malika’s pussy would be. I had a wild image of burying my face there, just like it was buried in the pillow now. My own cream tasted so good…would hers be just as tasty? Or even better?

Some little tiny part of my brain was shocked that such a…a _gross_ idea would make me feel so good, but I was way past caring. All I could think of was flicking my tongue against Malika’s little bump over and over, while she held my head and told me she loved me. I completely gave into the fantasy and opened my mouth to lick the pillow, wishing with all my heart that it was the hot, wet flesh I really longed for.

Then, without warning, everything disappeared in this huge white wave. A guttural, shuddering sob tore itself out of my throat and my while body just went rigid. My legs flew up into the air, every muscle straining. My blood was just roaring in my ears, and I actually forgot to breathe! I didn’t know what was happening, but I couldn’t even think enough to be scared.

It seemed to last forever, but just a heartbeat later I collapsed, just laying limply with my chest heaving. I was sweaty and sticky and the whole room seemed to smell like my juicy pussy. I tentatively tried touching my button again, but the tip of my finger felt like it sent about a million volts through me and I jerked my hand back again.

As fired up and tense as I was, now that it was over I couldn’t remember ever being so relaxed. It almost felt like I was glowing from the warm, contented sensation seeping over my body. I felt incredibly sleepy, and I knew I was going to take a nap just like this, soaked with sweat (and other things) and naked from the waist down.

And as my eyes fluttered shut, I knew that I _had_ to show this to Malika. Alone, it had been the most incredible experience of my life, and I knew the only way to top it would be to do all this with her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days were pretty miserable for me. First there was the problem of actually finding the Red Robins’ vault, which was way more difficult and frustrating than I thought it was going to be. Honestly, compared with all the other problems I had to deal with, that seemed like the easy part. At first. Hours of pointless searching later I knew my first impression was very mistaken.

And as aggravating as all that was, it still couldn’t distract me from the bigger issue of what I was going to do when I found the stupid vault. What could I do? I was trying to figure that out when Fillmore caught me outside waiting for the bus. “Ingrid,” he told me, “I know the feeling you can get from running with a crew. But, it’s not real. I mean, you and me? We’re _friends._ This isn’t about the badge.”

I wanted to tell him everything, but I just couldn’t. He was right about us being friends, but I wasn’t ready for anyone else to know about Malika and me. And he was wrong about that much…what I was feeling was all too real. I couldn’t have cared less about the Robins, but there was just no way I could bring myself to betray Malika. And the Robins were everything to her. So where did that leave me?

I didn’t know. I didn’t when I found the clue that Malika, unknowingly or not, left in the video. I didn’t even know when I went to the abandoned A/V club’s room and found the vault. I called the Safety Patrol, more out of a reflex than anything else, but I quickly hung up. Finally, I just decided to go home and think. And that’s where I found the gift Fillmore had left for me. Our new walkie-talkies, the ones he tricked Vallejo into approving. Another way to remind me who my real friends were.

He didn’t understand about Malika and me, of course. All he was trying to do was save me from the Red Robins. He was trying to show me something that I had already figured out for myself, that the camaraderie of the Robins and their underhanded methods were a cheap, easy substitute for real friendship.

And as I looked down at the new walkie-talkie it hit me. Maybe I’d figured all that out, but Malika hadn’t. I thought about the A/V club label on her camcorder, the way she subtly distanced herself from everyone, including the other Red Robins. Malika had long ago fallen into the exact trap that Fillmore was trying to pull me out of. Suddenly, I knew what to do. I couldn’t betray Malika, but I could save her.

If she let me.

\------------------------------

I went to her house right away. Wednesday was the only weekday the Robins didn’t meet, so I knew she’d be there. Because without the Robins, she had nowhere to go. I needed to make sure she knew this was about me and her, and not the gang, so I wore my usual black dress instead of my Robin uniform. But I wasn’t surprised when she answered the door in hers, minus the sash.

“Ingrid!” she exclaimed when she saw me. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” An excited grin appeared on her face. “Did you find the vault?”

“That’s…not what I came to talk about,” I said softly. “But I do need to talk to you.”

The smile vanished from Malika’s face as she heard the somber tone of my voice. “Sure,” she replied. “Let’s go to my room.”

Malika’s room was just as I thought it would be. It was simple, organized, and completely consumed by the Red Robins. Pictures of her and the troop were on the walls, and the awards she had won, both legitimately and otherwise, were on the shelves. Her sheets were robin’s egg blue and her pillowcases were red. After I stepped inside she closed the door behind me.

“Ingrid…if you’re having second thoughts about us,” she began, hurt clearly showing on her face already.

“No!” I quickly said, shaking my head. “No, that’s not it at all. I still want you to be my girlfriend, more than anything.” I turned away from her, hugging my arms to my chest. “But you might not want to be mine once you hear what I have to say.”

I felt her hands on my shoulders, and I turned my head to see her smiling at me. “Remember what you told me? There’s nothing you can say that will make me want to stop being your girlfriend.”

I felt myself smiling back a little, and I took a few steps towards her bed, looking out the window. “I like you Malika. You’re intelligent, and funny, and beautiful. Ever since I met you I feel like…like you’re a part of me that I’ve been missing up till now. All of that’s true. But almost everything else I’ve told you is a lie.” I turned to face her. “I’m in the Safety Patrol.”

Malika’s face was an unreadable mask. “You are,” she said flatly.

“I am.”

“And you’re not telling me this because you’re going to quit and join us for real. Like I did.” I must have looked surprised, because Malika smiled. “What, Vallejo didn’t tell you? I was his partner. I was supposed to go undercover and bring the Red Robins down. I changed my mind.”

“No, he didn’t tell me that,” I murmured. I _was_ surprised, but it didn’t change what I had to do.

“Ingrid,” the mask was dropping, and I could see that Malika was as uncertain and afraid as I was, “what are you planning to do?”

“That’s your decision,” I said, sitting on the edge of her mattress and looking up at her, studying her face. A moment later she sat next to me. I slipped my hand into hers, threading our fingers together. She gave my hand a gentle squeeze, and I returned it.

“You were in the A/V Club, weren’t you?” I asked.

“Yeah, I was,” Malika nodded. “How did you know?”

“I saw it on your camera. But X doesn’t have an A/V Club anymore. What happened?”

Malika looked down in her lap. “I disbanded it when I joined the Robins for good. None of the others kids were as into it as I was, so when I left it all just fell apart.”

“But you’re still into it,” I said, looking over at her desk, and the camcorder sitting on top of it. Malika nodded again. “So why quit?”

“I…I wouldn’t have had enough time to give the Robins.”

This time I nodded and took a deep breath. It was time to say what had to be said. “Malika, you shouldn’t be in the Robins.”

“Why?” Malika’s tone and posture was suddenly extremely defensive. “Because we’re breaking the _rules?_ ”

“No Malika…because the Robins are burying the real you.” I locked my eyes with hers and held them there. “Your whole life is taken up with the Red Robins. Just look at this room…just look at you! If there’s no Red Robin stuff to do, all you do is come home and stay here.”

”They’re my _friends_ Ingrid,” Malika said intently, obviously trying to make me understand. “They’re the only real friends I’ve ever had!”

“If that’s true why don’t you ever hang out with them?”

“I hang out with them all the time!”

”Yeah, in the clubhouse, or at meetings, or on official Red Robin trips. But do you ever go to the twins’ house? Or Melba’s? Have any of them ever been here?”

“I…I…” Malika started to turn away from me.

”Please Malika, look at me.” Malika turned back, and I could see how scared and alone she was. I couldn’t hold myself back any longer, and I just threw my arms around her, holding her close. She did the same, burying her face in my shoulder. She didn’t make a sound, but I thought I could feel tears leaking onto my skin.

I started talking again, keeping my voice soft and even while I ran my hand through her soft chestnut hair. “I know what it’s like to be alone, Malika, even in a group. I know what it’s like to always feel like you’re on the outside looking in. You _know_ I know. But I don’t think it’s any different with the Robins than it was with the Safety Patrol, or the A/V Club. I think you just wanted it to be different.”

She felt so warm against me. I leaned my head down on hers as I felt her relax in my arms. “But it’s different with you and me Malika,” I said, remembering what Fillmore had told me. “It’s _real_. You have me, and I have you.”

I took another deep breath. “But I can’t just stand and watch while you waste yourself on the Robins. You’re an artist Malika. You can do such beautiful things with that camera if you let yourself, but you never let anyone see it. You’re just wasting all your talent being a thug. So you have a choice to make.

“If you want, I’ll just walk away. I’ll go back to the Safety Patrol and tell them that you found me out and that I never found the vault. That will be the end of it. The end of _us._ ” I suddenly felt her arms tighten around me.

“What else?” she asked, her voice muffled against my shoulder.

“You quit the Robins. You’ll still have me, for what it’s worth. And maybe I can help you find friends who like you for _you._ ”

And then without warning Malika was kissing me. Her lips were on mine, hot and needy, and she was leaning her weight against me, pushing me back against her bed. The unexpectedness of her action made me resist for a moment, but I quickly gave up and let her guide me down.

Once I was laying against the sheets Malika disengaged the kiss and I opened my eyes to see her smiling down at me, tears standing in her eyes. “’For what it’s worth,’” she quoted in a wry little voice. “Don’t try to con a con artist, Ingrid.” With that, she let her face fall to mine and I titled my mouth up to meet it.

This time there were no mistakes, no funny little accidents. Her lips touched mine, and I gently probed at them with the tip of my tongue. I felt her open her mouth, and then I could feel her tongue touching mine. Her arms slid beneath mine and hooked together behind my neck, bringing our bodies together. I ran my tongue over her lips and sighed into her mouth. She titled her head and pressed forward, deepening the kiss to a whole new level. Her tongue invaded my mouth, twisting against mine and stroking the tips of my teeth. My hands had been clutching at her bedspread, but now they wrapped around her once again, each one grabbing a tight handful of her blue blouse. I pulled her against me, suddenly filled with an unquenchable desire to _feel_ her.

And then her lips left mine and drifted down to my neck. My eyes flew open momentarily at the new sensation of a hot, hungry mouth sucking and licking the tender flesh. Soon, my eyes fluttered shut again and my right hand came up to cradle the back of her head, silently urging her on. My left hand, much naughtier, started to inch it’s way down Malika’s back until it was resting on her backside. Her teeth scraped my neck, and the shivering sensation that they sent through me made my hand tighten on her rear.

Malika moaned softly against my neck then started sucking even harder. My blood was pounding in my ears, and even though part of me knew that we were on dangerous ground I started running my hand across her soft, pliant bottom. I knew what I wanted, and as my hand moved it was slowly pushing her red skirt up to her waist. She never protested or made any move to stop me. Even when her skirt wasn’t a barrier any longer, and I was now sliding my hand across the sheer cotton of her panties, she just kept kissing and sucking.

Then her mouth left my neck and she slid to my side, propping her head up on one hand. Casting my eyes up and down her body, I could see the curve of her bare hip and her light blue panties. Then I felt her put two fingers under my chin and tilt my head so I was looking into her beautiful, expressive brown eyes once again. They locked me in so all I could do was return her gaze. They were filled with the same hot, hungry need that was filling me to the top, so when I felt her hand rubbing a slow circle around my stomach I wasn’t surprised.

And when that hand began tugging my dress up, I still wasn’t surprised. Soon I felt the dress bunched around my hips, and then I felt her probing the waistband of my plain white panties. I sucked in a fast breath and held it, feeling myself start to shudder with sudden expectation.

“Do me too,” she suddenly whispered, shifting so she was laying on her back next to me. We were still staring intently into each other’s eyes, and I suddenly realized that my little discovery in my bedroom a couple of days earlier was something that Malika had found out for herself.

Not daring to look away, I let my hand drift over to her waist. Her skirt was still mostly pulled up, so I finished the job, stroking the delicate skin between her belly button and her panties. As I did that, I could feel her fingers slide into my own underwear and I couldn’t hold back a soft cry as she just barely touched the top of my tingling mons.

She smiled then, and I nervously returned the expression. I felt her other hand take my wrist in a light grip and move it gently, but insistently, down between her legs. She laid my palm flat against the front of her panties, and I could feel the heat from her sex through the thin little garment. Hesitantly, I pressed the heel of my palm down and rubbed her mound gently. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath, tilting her head back slightly.

The hand in my panties slipped a little lower, and then she was stroking two fingers in a v-shape over my vulva. I could feel how wet I was by how easily they slid over the smooth, soft skin there. The lust I felt building between my legs made me braver, and I started using my fingertips to explore Malika’s vagina through her panties, running them along every little contour of her labia. She was wet too, judging by how the cotton clung to her skin after I touched it.

We continued our soft, slow exploration of each other’s most intimate places for a long while. I was a little more aggressive, maybe because I was still touching her through her panties. My fingers drifted all over, stroking her mound, running across her cleft. Her own touches were much more delicate, and were just sort of dancing slowly around my sex instead of touching it directly.

I think we were both starting to feel the same way. The fluttering in my stomach was getting worse and worse, and I needed the kind of relief I had just recently learned to give myself. But even though I knew Malika was probably aching for it as much as I was, I just couldn’t be the one to take that last step.

However, I was the one who finally slid my own right hand into my panties, causing Malika’s hand to slowly slide out. A tiny, bashful smile curved the tips of Malika’s lips up as she did the same with her left. Our suddenly free hands dropped between us still slightly wet and slick with each other’s nectar. With outstretched fingers they found each other and clasped together tightly.

I started playing with myself seriously, and from the way Malika’s cheeks were turning pinker and pinker, and the way she began to squirm slightly, I could tell she was doing the same. Despite all my worries, or maybe because of them, I’d gotten in a little more practice with this, and I’d found something that really felt good. I used my ring and index finger to kind of push my lips apart, and my middle finger would stroke down the middle in a sort of circle. The little button I had found, that I had since learned was my clitoris, was still too sensitive to really touch directly, but getting close felt _incredible._

Malika’s breath was becoming ragged, and I could feel its heat blowing against my face. I’m sure she could feel the same from me because my finger was moving faster and faster. My hips started gyrating in time with my finger, and I groaned softly under my breath. Instantly I felt embarrassed, and I must have blushed because Malika smiled.

“I like to hear you,” she whispered, and then suddenly let out a little moan herself.

“I like to hear you too,” I replied in a shaky voice. “And I like to watch you…you’re _beautiful_.” The last word came out in a long, pleasured sigh, and now it was Malika’s turn to blush.

“So are you,” she said, in a whisper so quiet it was almost like she was just mouthing the words. Then her eyes squinted shut and I saw her arch her back up, her mouth opening wide. “Ahh…ahh! Watch Ingrid…please watch me!” she groaned, her voice growing louder and louder.

”I’m watching!” I panted, licking my lips. My finger was moving so fast, sending spike after spike of pleasure through my body, and I knew I was getting close too.

“Ingrid, Ingrid!” Malika’s voice was harsh and taut, and I could see a tear trickle down the side of her face. “Ohhh…ohh…it feels…mmm…mmmm!” Malika bit down on her lip, muffling her cries of ecstasy. Then she arched her back even higher and her mouth flew open again. She sucked in two quick breaths with a quick, soft, cry, and let them out in a great, shuddering breath while falling back against the bed.

Malika was always pretty, but in the afterglow she was divine. The slight sheen of sweat and the blood rushing to her cheeks made her seem like she was glowing. She opened her eyes to look at me once again, her eyes shining as they gazed over at me expectantly.

I was so enthralled by watching my girlfriend’s climax that my own gentle touches had slowed down a little, but I quickly found my tempo again. My legs started to lift in the air, curling my body into a fetal position by bringing my knees close to my chest. As they lifted, I could feel the wetness from my sex on my thighs.

My impulse was to restrain myself, but since I knew Malika wanted to hear, I tried my best to let out every little squeak and moan my body wanted me to make. I could feel the tight little ball in my abdomen squeezing tighter and tighter, and my whole body tensed along with it, my teeth clenched, my eyes shut tight, even my toes curled as tight as they could until I felt that final glorious rush. My world went white and my middle finger pressed down hard just above my clitoris, rapidly moving side to side just a little bit.

I let out my breath, which I hadn’t even realized I had been holding, in a single explosive cry and then fell over on my side, facing Malika. I was still curled into a tight little ball, and my palm was pressed flat against my twitching, creaming mound. My eyes were still clenched shut, but before long I felt Malika’s hand on my arm. I finally relaxed and stretched out again, and as I did so I found myself being pulled into a soft embrace.

“Are you okay?” There was a gentle chuckle in Malika’s voice, but there was a note of real concern too. “That looked pretty intense.”

“I’m fine,” I whispered. I was surprised by how shaky I sounded.

“You’re crying,” Malika persisted, and I felt her touching my cheek.

“I’m fine,” I repeated, unable to think of anything else to say, and suddenly unsure of how to deal with the rush of emotion I was feeling. I still didn’t open my eyes, and instead kept resting my face against Malika’s arm. She just held me for a long, long time. I loved how warm she was, and her soft arms just seemed to fill me up with a sense of safety and comfort. The scent of her hair mingled with the smell of our arousal surrounded us, bringing back an echo of the pleasure we just shared.

Eventually, I slid my arms around her too. I tilted my head up and opened my eyes, and I saw her looking down at me with a loving smile. Our lips met again in the softest, sweetest kiss we’d shared yet.

She sighed deeply as our lips parted. “I’m gonna be in detention till I graduate.”

I chuckled and hugged her close. “Maybe. But I have some ideas that might make it a little better.”

”What about the other girls?” she asked, sounding more serious. “I don’t want them to think I turned traitor…even if I kinda did. And most of what they did was ‘cause I told them to.”

“If you take full responsibility, I can talk to Vallejo. They’ll get off a lot easier, maybe only a month or so. And I actually have an idea about them not knowing…and it might be kinda fun.” And as we snuggled together, I told her my plan.

\------------------------------

And the next day we put it into action. Before I went to the Robin’s clubhouse I stopped by HQ to slip Fillmore’s new walkie-talkie back into his desk, making sure he’d be where he needed to be. I confronted Malika in front of the other Robins, and she played her part perfectly. To them, I’m sure it just seemed like an undercover officer was finally making her move. Then Malika ran, and it was time to call Fillmore and put part two into action.

I was expecting Fillmore to nab Malika…I just didn’t realize she’d end up taking a dip in the school’s swimming pool in the process. Still, seeing her get out of the pool all wet and dripping, with her soaked uniform clinging to her skin was definitely worth the dirty look she gave me.

But in the end it all worked out just like we hoped. The Red Robins were disbanded, I went back to the Safety Patrol and nobody realized the two of us had staged the whole thing. Once she was caught, Malika suddenly became very cooperative, and she made it clear that she had been the one behind everything. Thanks to that, and me having a word with Vallejo, the other girls got off with just two days suspension and three weeks detention. They were all really grateful too. I think they were even a little surprised that Malika really cared that much about them. It was a start, one that made me hope we could end up being friends outside the Robins once the dust settled.

As for Malika, she felt a lot better knowing that the other Robins were getting off light, even though she really got the book thrown at her. She ended up with two weeks suspension, and while she wouldn’t be in detention _quite_ until she graduated, it was going to be close.

And the day Malika came back to school I was having an argument with Vallejo in the Safety Patrol HQ. “Alright Third, tell me again what you wanna do.”

“It’s no big deal. Malika and I have the same study period. Instead of spending it in detention, she wants to use one of the private study rooms in the library. I’ll be right there with her the whole time. It’s not like she’s going to have any more fun in there than she’d be having in the detention hall.”

“I dunno…” Vallejo poured himself another cup of cocoa.

I leaned against my desk with my arms crossed. “Look, you were Malika’s partner back in the day. You know that deep down she’s good. And, believe it or not, even after what I did to her she still wants to be my friend. Maybe if I keep spending time with her I can make sure she gets back on the right track.”

“Hey Vallejo,” Fillmore spoke up from the paperwork he was doing at his own desk. “I don’t think that sounds too bad. I mean, if things had been just a little different, I might be in Malika’s place right now.”

“Hey Fillmore, I didn’t know you were a Red Robin!” Anza called out, and everyone laughed. Fillmore himself even chuckled a little.

“Very funny. But you all know what I mean. I got a second chance. Maybe that’s what Malika needs right now.”

“Ahh…” Vallejo ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. “Alright, fine. I’ll make it happen.” He went into his office and paused just inside. “Hey Third…tell her I said hi, okay?”

”Okay,” I nodded, smiling. After the door closed behind him I turned to Fillmore. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” He turned back to his paperwork. “But…” He let the word hang out there, and I finally took the bait.

“But what?”

“Just…I think maybe you weren’t tellin’ the whole truth just now. I think maybe Malika might have a little more fun in the library than she would in detention.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, trying to keep my voice casual. I could feel my cheeks start to tingle, and I willed myself not to blush as hard as I could.

Fillmore kept his voice quiet enough that nobody would overhear. “There were a few little things about all that that weren’t makin’ a whole lot of sense. And I think maybe I just might have figured some of it out. But even if I did, it doesn’t make any difference.” He set his pencil down and looked up at me, that smug little knowing smile on his face. “It doesn’t make any difference to me at all, Ingrid.”

I felt myself smiling back, even though I knew I was blushing now and hating myself for it. “That’s…good to know.” Suddenly the class bell rang.

“You got study period now, right?” Fillmore chuckled. “You better get moving. But be careful.” He leaned back in his chair, one eyebrow lifted slightly. “I don’t know if you know, but you had a killer hickey the day we took Malika down.”

It felt like my cheeks were just flaming, but I smirked right back at him. “Don’t worry…I’ll be really careful.” With that, I gathered my things and hurried to the library.

When I got there I went upstairs and headed to the study room Malika and I had agreed on. It was a smaller room, but it was out of the way and the door didn’t have a window on it. She was already there, perched on the small table with her ankles crossed, looking very pretty and proper in her Red Robin uniform. She wanted to keep wearing it for awhile to keep up the defiant attitude she was displaying in detention, and I couldn’t complain…she did look great in it. “Ready to study?” she said before giggling softly.

I let the door close behind me and pushed down the lock with the barest little whisper of a click. “Let’s hit the books,” I agreed, smiling slyly.


End file.
